Sparkle, Sparkle
by DancinAngel-love
Summary: Jacob picks on Emmett for sparkling, and scaring away their deer. Then it gets turned on him by none other then Nessie. One Shot!


Title - Sparkle, Sparkle

Main Characters - Jacob and Emmett

Pairings - Emmett/Rosalie Jacob/Renesmee Minor Bella/Edward

This is not a JacobXEmmett story, its just good humor between the two as friends.

I also got bored when this was wrote...

Summery - Jacob picks on Emmett for sparkling, and scaring away their deer.

Written in Jacobs POV

Disclaimer - I don't own Twilight the story and characters are owned by S.M. I do own this plot line though. :p

* * *

Running through the woods with the wind blowing through my fur and a sparkling guy next to me. Some people would look at this and say it's a gay man with a huge dog. Others would say the man was going to be eaten. Now if you were a Cullen or a shape shifter you thoughts would be different. See if you were a Cullen you would be thinking that a wolf and a vampire was on a hunting trip together or having a friendly race. If you were a shape shifter you would say or think that the wolf was going to kill the vampire, or if it's a Cullen vampire you would be thinking the wolf and vampire were also in a race or something.

Well if you're thinking like the Cullen's and the packs you would be more right then a normal human. See I'm Jacob Black, and I'm running through the woods hunting with a friend Emmett Cullen. He's a leach and he stinks but hey he challenged me and I refuse to back down. So here we are running through the woods in hunt for some deer. Are bet being the biggest deer wins.

"You know Jacob your pretty fast!" Emmett booming voice filled the air. I growled lowly looking at him warning him to keep his voice down so he wouldn't scare off the deer up ahead, it was bad enough the sparkling caught animals attention don't need his voice to add to that. He chuckled and kept running starting to slow down. I stopped next to him peering out through the bushes being careful not to make any noise.

There was four deer, all bucks in the clearing. Two of them were of to the side sparing, while another one was sharpening his horns and the other was grazing. All of them had big racks, but I instantly spotted the biggest one. The one who was sharpening his horns was now standing tall and looking around the clearing his ears perked up as his eyes gazed around. He reminded me of the Great Prince form bambi. Yes I watch Disney with Nessie.

The Great Prince bowed his head now grazing as well having decided their was no threat at this moment. But I still noticed the awareness in the animals posture. Sadly deer weren't stupid as most think. They probably since us as it is.

Moving myself into position I crept forwards a bit ready to leap out of the bushes and chase the Great Prince. Just as I was ready to leap the sun decided to shine through the tree's and make the minor sparkly Emmett a major sparkling Emmett. The Great Prince started stomping his hoofs catching the sparkling gleam and probably mistaken Emmett for a gun. And luck has it all the deer froze in their actions then hightailed it out of the clearing. Growling lowly I took of after the Prince while Emmett stood their with a dumbfounded look on his face.

The buck sadly got away from me and I rounded on Emmett frustrated. This was the fourth time today they got away, and it was going to be the last time as well he made the great prince run now I was bored and had no want to continue this little contest.

Baring my teeth my fur bristled as I growled at him he looked at me slowly then ran home with me on his heels.

Once we reached the Cullen's house I marched over to where I left my clothes before phasing and changing into them. Then I walked into the house to hear Emmett telling the family he caught the biggest. Liar.

"I wouldn't be telling tall tails if I were you Teddy Bear," I said sweetly while smirking at the look on his face.

"Why are you calling my husband Teddy Bear, hmm mutt?" Rosalie snarled at me. I sighed looking at the wicked witch of the west.

"One, his sparkly gayness scared away twelve deer today. Two why the hell do vampires sparkle again? And three. He was telling a fib when it was him who scared them away and he didn't catch one, nor even come close. Teddy Bearish if you ask me." I smirked at the blonde who was glaring at me.

"Dude, don't call me gay!" Emmett complained.

A snort came from the door way glancing over it was none other then Bella and Edward, holding hands and being all lovey dovey. I smiled though when saw Nessie standing behind them peering at me from between their legs.

"Jakey why did you call Uncle Em gay?" She asked walking over to me placing he hand on my cheek. A replay of the scene happening in front of my eyes.

"Because he is." I answered solemnly. Nessie frowned at me while I picked her up setting her on my shoulders.

"You being mean." Nessie's voice was gentle. I ignored her even though I shouldn't have. Looking at Emmett he looked ready to die from laughter.

"Dude, you getting told by a kid!" Emmett's voice boomed again, and Rosalie slapped him upside the head, then smiled towards me… I knew better the smile was to Nessie.

"Tell him Nessie." Rosalie encouraged. I glared. "You know though Nessie Jacob is the one calling him gay so I think he may prefer boys then girls." She added which made me glare at her.

"He acts like it sometimes." Nessie agreed, I cursed the fact she had a mind of an adult. But closed my eyes when she started petting my head. "But he's a straight puppy." She added which made me smirk and stick my tongue out at Rosalie.

"That's right because your uncle Emmett and your dear father Edward are the only gay ones around here.

**SLAP!**

I rubbed my head having felt three hands all at once, looking up I met the fierce eyes of Bella and Rosalie and the scolding ones of Nessie. Crap.

* * *

The end... wired little story...


End file.
